


hanging around waiting

by UnluckiestFridays



Series: Series Twelve [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21525502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnluckiestFridays/pseuds/UnluckiestFridays
Summary: The Doctor is waiting, Graham is curious.
Series: Series Twelve [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593247
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	hanging around waiting

**Author's Note:**

> So now we have two trailers for the official trailer. Fun. :)

When Graham stepped into the console room seeking the Doctor, he didn't expect to be met with the sight he was met with.

Graham looked around as he stepped into the console room, blue eyes searching for his crazy, blonde, alien friend. At first he couldn't find her and he almost gave up with a shrug, but then the rustling of fabric high above his head caught his attention.

Frowning, he looked up. 

"Doc?" He questioned, bemused.

Up above his head, dangling upside down from something similar to the crystalline pillars around the console, was the Doctor herself. Her short blonde hair looked like it was defying gravity with the way it fanned out around her head. She was hanging with her knees thrown over the honey crystal and her arms dangling.

When she heard him speak, she opened her eyes and grinned down at him.

"Graham! How can I help you? Is the TARDIS being mean again? I can have a word with her, if you like," she rambled.

"No, no, she's been lovely," Graham said slowly. It still felt odd referring to the ship as if she were a living being. Not that he didn't believe she was alive, of course. He'd found out fairly quickly not to call her an 'it'. "I was looking for you, actually."

"Oh? What's up?" The Doctor inquired then grinned at her own pun.

"Oh, nothing much. I was just... sorry, Doc, is there any particular reason why you're hanging from the ceiling?"

"Oh, yeah! Glad you asked, actually," here she rubbed her nose as if she had an itch, "I'm waiting."

"Waiting?" The Doctor nodded. "For what?"

"Something exciting," she smiled mysteriously then closed her eyes again to... go back to waiting.

Graham shook his head fondly and left the console room, leaving her to it. 


End file.
